not alone
by heheharhar
Summary: SASUnaru i just changed something small you dont need to reread it if you have read it.NAruto isnt as alone as he thinks.


**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto and i have no good spelling.**

Naruto walked down the streets taking the usual insults the villagers trhrew at him,just laughing it all off.He wallked and walked and walked;jumping over the village gates but then walking somemore.He finally reached the water,laying down in the soft white sand watching the rising fullmoon's reflection atop the ripples.

He felt a foreign chakara following him all night.He didn't care,he just thought it was imagination because he was so lonely.

Lonely.

What a sad word,never with anybody else,meaning: alone.

Iruka sensei had Kakashi so he wasn't alone.Sakura had thickbrows(lee),Ino had Shikamaru, Hinata had Kiba ect...even Sasuke had people.Even if he did hate them all.He even had Naruto.

Sasuke...

Naruto sat up and dug his face in his knees feeling the hot streaks of water come from his eyes making its salty wet trail.Looking up, the tears reflectedthe moon.He couldn't hold it in anymore...he had to let it out.His crying started to become sobs and with that came tears faster and faster.

He felt arms around his shoulders and a warm body against his back.

Sasuke watched him all night.It was only supossed to be for an hour because Kakashi told him to.Even before Kakashi pointed it out,he had noticed Naruto didn't look like he was actually smiling.His smiles weren't bright or proud or true.Seeing Naruto cry just made him feel horrible.He couldn't help it,he just went up behind Naruto and wrapped himself around him.

Naruto looked back to see a softed faced Sasuke.The face became harder but not mean or madas Naruto said "What are you doing here,teme?"and acted as nothing had happened.

Sasuke leaned foward and whspered in Naruto's ear"Let it all out."

Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest and started to cry again.Sasuke just held him closer.

Naruto felt a soft kiss and a face ruffle and settle in his hair.Sasuke put his hands up Naruto's shirt, feeling Naurto shiver from the surprising coldness against his skin.

Naruto stopped crying and felt happier.

He felt saliva on his earlobe as Sasuke sucked on it,both can't denying what they wanted.

Sasuke shifted Naruto to face him and attacked his lips,delighted when Naruto didn't pulling away as he started to strip him.First the head band, then his shirt and his pants. Looking at Naruto before stripping the boy of his boxers.Examining his new koi before stripping himself.

Naruto felt Sasukeattack his neck probly leaving bruises for tomorrow.

Sasuke left a trail of saliva from Naruto's neck to his nipple which he was now sucking. Hearing Naruto moan gave he and an erection and a release of cum.Sucking on Naruto's other nipple,he startes to feel the blondes legs and erection,making him once again to release.

Naruto moaned from the unbelivably good feeling he was getting from Naruto caressing his body.He felt the sand in between his fingers and under his palms ands tensed as he felt Sasuke sucking on his cock.

Sasuke felt his message and put his hand over Naruto's cock.Keeping his hand there, he whispered 'relax' in his ear.Naruto did as told and released, letting Sasuke feel the cum through his fingers.

Looking at Naruto,Sasuke mouthed 'do you trust me?'Naruto nodded and Sasuke flipped him over.Naruto winced in pain every time Sasuke put a finger up him.After Sasuke put three fingers up Naruto, he inserted his cock in place of them.Starting out slowly and getting faster,both moaning from the unreal like feeling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke laid next to Naruto in the sand.The moon now high in the sky.They both were covered in sand and sweat,panting heavily.

They crawled over to the water and rinsed of, then putting their shorts back on.Sasuke wrapped himself around Naruto and fell asleep comfortly.

Iruka,who was sitting on a high tree branch,jaw was dropped to atleast the ground.Not only did he just witness something to teens should wait for till atleast twenty but he lost his privacy, virginity and his bet.

"I'll start moving in tomorrow."Kakashi kissed Iruka's head signaling he was going.

_What a wonderful night I got a new bed mate,so does Sasuke,And I got to witness something better than Icha Icha Paridise.he he._

* * *

HAHA do whatever... yA i just revised a few things in here thats all but his one is actually old haha 


End file.
